My Sweet Soul
by Demonstrative-Panda
Summary: *Story takes place after the end of the anime series* Ciel is nothing, or that's what he thinks until he wakes up in a unfamiliar place after a long trip at a timeless space. SebastianCiel yaoi
1. Not Dead, Yet Not Alive

**Kuroshitsuji. It became one of my favorites not long ago. Randomly, I actually cried at the end of the anime, haha. ****I couldn't just let it end like that!! So I decided to write a fic about the way I want it to be. I hope you enjoy yaoi, because that is exactly what this is. Knowing me, this fic will be very perverted and a bit violent, but whatever, you can always get the hell out of here if you don't like it!**

* * *

**xXX-My Sweet Soul-XXx**

**_Chapter One: Not Dead, Yet Not Alive_**

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"Yes, a little. I'll keep it as gentle as possible.."_

_"Don't. Make it as painful as you can. Carve the pain of my life, into my soul."_

_"Yes, my lord."_

_****_

_At that time. It was my end. As promised, it was painful. Unbelievebly painful. Before it was over, my last thought was 'This is it, I'm no longer me.' I closed my eyes and never opened them again. Dreamless and restless, I kept sleeping for a time that felt like eternity. __It was dark, like a night without a moon. _

_I was wondering about a lot of things. Why do I still remember who I am? What am I now? I was floating in a space of nothing. I would cry if I could've feel but.. I had no feelings._

_I was sure that I would keep on going like this forever, but unexpectidly, I felt a light, pulling me in. I didn't resist, I didn't move and once again, I blacked out._

_****_

"Ah.." _I can breath again_. He opened my eyes in shock. He had a body. He got up and eventually walked to a miror. He had his old body. He _felt_ satisfaction.

He smirked when he realized something else. He could _feel_ again. He was naked so he could see that he no longer had his slave mark or any trace of the bullet he got on his side. He felt the door open and his eyes widden at who he saw.

"Maylene..? Is that You..?" The girl jumped a little and nodded. "M-Master wants to see you, _Ciel-kun_."

Ciel's eyes widden at her. She was Maylene but she didn't remember him as her young master.

"H-He asked me to give you some clothes." She placed something black and red on the bed. "W-we have to get ready, Ciel-kun, master doesn't like to wait!! Oh! And I need to clean the dust of that closet.." She panicked.

He chuckled and smirked. Same old Maylene.

She helped him to dress up in that black and red dress that 'master' wished him to wear and led him to a huge room. She bowed and left the room. Someone was in front of him, sitting on a throne. Whoever that was, Ciel could see those red eyes staring at him from the dark.

"It seems like you're fully healed."

Ciel's gasped. He knew that voice, but wasn't he suppose to..

The figure stood up and the light revealed his used to be butler, smirking at him. Ciel glared at him but remained calm. "What is the meaning of this, I demand an explantion now!"

The demon sighed and smirked. "Did you forget that I'm no longer at your service..?" Ciel looked away. So he was still dead.

"But I do think you should know this so listen carefully: you are dead. But, your soul isn't."

"What..?"

"You have a flavor like no other. I decided that you're special. So I decided that I wont waste your soul that way. I want to keep you."

Ciel clunched his teeth. "You can't do that!!"

"We made a contract, remember? And that's why, your soul is mine now. No matter what, you are mine forever."

Ciel glared at the demon. Since when is he so possesive. "So what do you plan on doing with me?"

"Of course, mate with you."

Ciel glared at him. "Are you out of your mind!?" He hissed.

"You are mine. You were the one who offered yourself to me, you can't do anything about it now. We had a deal."

The other looked away and blushed. He knew he had no choice. And he can't play around with him either, this is not his butler, this is a demon he doesn't know. But why is he in the body of his butler?

"Why do you look like that?"

"Oh, that. I don't want you to get scared of my true form, and you're used to me when I look that way right? It will be easier for both of us."

Ciel slowly nodded.

"I want you to call me sebastian again, like you used to. You need to share a bed with me and obey all my orders, without question."

That is scary, and unexpected. Ciel smirked. "You had so much souls before me and you could have others who are better, but you chose my soul..?"

"Your soul is the only one I want."

Ciel glared down, why the hell was he blushing. Then he recalled Maylene. "By the way, why Maylene doesn't remember me?"

"At that night, They died too. So I took their souls along with yours, back to my castle. They don't remember their life at the Phantomhive mansion and now work as my servents."

When he was about to ask something else, Sebastian appeared behind him and hugged him. "Don't talk, I want you, now."

Ciel blushed and tried to get away from him. Sebastian frowned and grabbed his chin. "You have to obey _everything_ I do."

In a flash, they were on a huge bed, naked. Sebastian was attacking him with kisses, all over him.

Ciel was blushing and panting. "Haa.. I'm.. AH! Just 13 years old.. ha!.. You.. P-pedophile..!!"

Sebastian smirked. "You have no age, you're nothing but a soul with a body.. my body, and my soul..."

Ciel blushed when Sebastian stopped and looked into his eyes. He looked so serious. Slowly, Ciel could feel him lean in and seal their lips in a deep kiss.

_Even if it might take some time to get used to, it's better than floating in a sea of no emotions, no forms and no life. I could be greatful, deep down, about this second chance, to be able to breath and feel, again.. again, I should be greatful to that demon, for finding me special enough to keep me by his side._

**TBC**

* * *

**Is that just me or this fic is too serious, a bit of humor wont destroy anything right..? Just review If you got to say something!!**

**I hope you wait for more!! **


	2. Hello Hell

**xXX-My Sweet Soul-XXx**

**_Chapter Two: Hello Hell_**

Tired, was not the word in Ciel's case. Even extreme exhaustion won't be close enough. He was still panting and wet all over his body. It took him a while to turn his head to the devil. The bastard was sitting and smirking down at him, in his opinion he looked too happy.

"Damn.. rapist.." He muttered between deep breaths. "How can I possibly be the rapist..? Let's try to recall, who was the one who moaned for more..?" Ciel blushed. This never happened to him before. Why him? It was his first time after all, he didn't know that.. it will feel this way. Sebastian probably did something to his body so he will act this way.

He always knew that Sabastian was very weird. It's not like he met so much devils that he knew about it but he could say that Sebastian was different.

The smirking red eyed male bent down to get a kiss. Ciel, without resisting gave in when Sebastian tongue found an entrance into his mouth. He hated this. He absolutely hated Sebastian and doing all this. It felt wrong. But.. He didn't find any reason why he should push him away, after all..

_"You are mine. You were the one who offered yourself to me, you can't do anything about it now. We had a deal."_

These words woke up some kind of fright inside him. Especially the way he said it. Ciel felt like his head was spinning non-stop. It didn't take him long before he fell asleep.

"Hmm.. How cute."

Someone banged on the door. "Master, you have received a message from the underworld society. It's said to be very urgent." Sebastian frowned. Just when he finally had the chance to stare at Ciel's beautiful peaceful face, something had to happen.

"I'll be out in a minute." He dressed up and went to the door. _'Ah, I almost forgot something.'_He smiled and went back to Ciel, placing his lips on the top of the other's. _'I'm not alone in this room anymore.'_

Maylene was waiting for him outside the room. They went to his office to check out the important message he got from the underground society. In other words, the underground society is the organisation that's leading hell. That's right, Sebastian lives in hell, just lke many other demons, bad spirits and evil being do.

People have a wild imagination on the human side. Thinking: hell, that means a lot of fire, screams and all. But actually, this was just a normal place like London. Only with slightly different 'people' and red sky with a white moon 24/7. The white moon was not a planet or anything. But it was the only door that led to the outside of hell.

Sebastian was the last one who opened and closed it. In order to join the Phantonhive household and later, come back home.

So back to the underground society. It's something like the world's government. It's controlling and keeping balance, making rules and just being annoying.

It's formed of exactly 100 members. Every member of that society gets his statue depending on the amount of powers he has. So basically, the strongest of all is the head until someone stronger comes in the picture. The weak ones are changing occasionally, because they're easy meat.

Just like said before, hell is very similar to the human world. So everyone has to work, eat and sleep. The point is that, being a part of the underground society, assures you to have a great salay and a lot more opportunities.

If you think Sebastian was one of them, you are wrong. In fact, he hated them. Not because they made rules and he wanted to be the 'tough' guy, it was simply because they wanted him to join them so badly. They would send him requests and invitations at least once a week. It was irritating.

He refused them because he doesn't want to work under the command of someone. He had only one master in his past, it was the first and last time. He wants to live how he thinks is right, and since he will live forever what can stop him from doing so? It's not like he didn't live long enough to know that much.

So he already had the idea of what might be the 'urgent message' this time.

Sebastian opened the envelope and went through the papers in his hands. He glared at the papers, burning them with his eyes. "Maylene." He called. "Yes master?"

"Throw out any other letters I will get from them. Without asking me." Maylene stared at him. "B-but sir, wouldn't it be bad if you show such disrespect for the underground society..?"

"You're in no position to ask me questions. I command you to do as I say." He lowly said. She nodded and took the papers from him before leaving the room. He was left alone to collect his thoughts. To his displeasure, these papers were not a typical invitation or anything or that kind. It was even worse.

_'Ciel must never see these papers.'_

**-Next day-**

A sweet young boy yawned from the big king sized bed at one hell of a Sunday morning. He didn't bother to look around him and got up to the toilet, limping in pain. "That stupid.. asshole.." He muttered on his way. After his trip to the bathroom, he went back to bed, still feeling tired.

"Why do I feel like I came back from a long tiring business trip..? Urgh.." He could only compare this to the business trips he had, because out of everyone they were the most tiring ones.

He turned so he will face the celling. This was definitely not something he expected from his former butler. The first things that came to his mind when he met Sebastian again were something like..

_Ciel clunched his teeth. "You can't do that!!"_

_"We made a contract, remember? And that's why, your soul is mine now. No matter what, you are mine forever."_

_Ciel glared at the demon. Since when is he so possessive. "So what do you plan on doing with me?"_

_"Make you my personnel slave!! I will make you clean every toilet in the house and lick every dusty corner!!"_

_"Nooooooooooooo!!!!"_

Or..

_Ciel clenched his teeth. "You can't do that!!"_

_"We made a contract, remember? And that's why, your soul is mine now. No matter what, you are mine forever."_

_Ciel glared at the demon. Since when is he so possessive. "So what do you plan on doing with me?"_

_"Torture you with my own two hands and make you suffer!!"_

_"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"_

But what happened in reality, was more frightening anyways. He sat up with a sigh. He never really had the chance to look around here. There was a big window on the left side of the room. Something red was shining from the outside. "So it's the fire they were talking about.." He quietly said.

He put some clothes on and, as before, he limp-walked to the edge of the window with a lot of effort. He gasped at what he saw outside. It was different from he what imagined. A lot more different. There were forests and houses, normal looking people and weird creatures. The sky was interesting.

"Wow.." The view itself was very capturing. It was hard to look away, as weird as it sounded.

"Ciel-kun..?" A voice called from the outside. He looked down and saw Finny, happily waving at him. He nodded in response to his gesture. "How are you feeling!? Did master treat you nicely?" Ciel rolled his eyes. Like Sebastian would ever treat anyone nicely.

"Anyways! I have some flowers to take care of! I'll see you later!" Finny went back to gardening. Ciel stared at him all the time. They were all the same, but at the same time slightly different. Besides the fact that they forgot him as a master, it was like they were more.. responsible. You could say.

BOOM!

Ciel fell to his knees. Was what that big noise? It sounded like it was from the house. "Is it Sebastian..!?" With more ease than before, he walked out of the room and followed the screaming and cursing of someone. He found himself in a kitchen.. or at least what was left from it.

"Ah!! That shitty little-" It was his old chef, Bard. He looked the same as before, with that big Afro looking hair after every explosion. "Oh! I didn't you see you there. Welcome to the not so fancy kitchen of Bard! Haha! It's kind of embarrassing to have you see the awful shitty situation I put the kitchen to. I'm sorry. It doesn't happen so often.." Ciel chuckled. _'Yeah right.'_

"So, what happened?" He asked in amusement. "Well... this oven was pretty old and when I turned it on, BOOM! It exploded in my face!" Ciel stared at him blankly. But inside he was steaming with shock. For once, this was a true kitchen accident? No homemade explosions or any of that kind? That was really surprising.

"Bard! What happened!?" It was Maylene. "I heard this terrible noise a-and I thought you might be hurt!" She looked around her with shock. "What did you do!?"

"It's not my fault!" He yelled. "The stupid old oven just blew up right in face! AHH! How much times do I have to say this!" She sighed and picked up a piece of a plate. "It will take so long to clean this up.."

Ciel was a bit moved by the way they acted. Were they feeling so guilty at everything even back at the Phantonhive household? He didn't really know how to comfort people or to make them feel a bit better, but the least he could do was to help with what he can.

He went to Maylene and placed his hand on top of her's. "Let me help you." He said with a small blush. He wasn't used to help people, or clean anything, at all.

**-Later that day-**

So here they were, cleaning everything they could to make the kitchen look somehow stable. Ciel was all dirty and full of sweat. He never worked so physically hard.

"You know Ciel-kun," Maylene suddenly said. "Master was very exited to have you here. He is so happy." Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Yeah!" Bard stated. "Even if his face is as blank as a paper, we can still read everything on! He can't hide his feelings from us! Hahaha!" He sounded so proud about it.

"I highly doubt it. To me, it looks like he's doing it for amusement. For all the things I did to him in the past." Maylene and Bard looked shocked. "You knew him before you came here..?"

"Yeah.. We had a deal. He will get my soul and I will get his services. He was my butler for about three years. I was a young noble in London. At that time, I acted to him as an ordinary servant, so I wasn't the nicest person. I enjoyed seeing him getting hurt in fights and simply didn't care about it. Because I knew the end will come, sooner or later. So finally, the time of my death came, that was also the time where he could have my soul. So I thought that he took my soul. That's until I woke up here. What's so shocking about that anyways?"

"...When a demon decides to mate, he usuallly takes someone pure to tastes its sweet innocence. For some reason, our master took you in out of everyone." Maylene said.

"You're a human and you had some sort of history with our master. On top of that, he agreed to serve you and bear your anger and disappointment. As good as we know the guy, he would kill you before you realize it if someone's bossing him. But still, he let you do that and kept you alive. I don't know what he found in you, but I suggest you to be careful kid." Brad finished.

"Bard! Don't you dare to talk about our master this way!" Maylene yelled. "What!? I'm just being honest! It's for his own good anyways!"

"I can't believe you dare to say something like that! You don't know our master at all! Can't you see it in his eyes!?" Bard chuckled. "What are you talking about.."

"His eyes!! It's love!! I tell you it's love!!" Ciel left them to continue their chat. He already got an headache from all the screaming. So he walked through a long hallway to an unknown destination. There were creepy pictures and statues on the walls but he ignored it. He saw worser.

"A door.." He whispered. There was a big door infront of him. It's not the bedroom, that's for sure. But he didn't want to go back. He opened it with great effort and peeked inside. "What the-" He couldn't say anything anymore. His body was roughly pulled in the room, like some force of air.

He found himself on something hairy, wet and gross. "Eww.. " He got up and fell down when the object bellow him moved. His eyes met a huge happy creature. "Pluto..?"

The big dog barked and smelled him. His face wasn't so happy. Ciel slowly got up and started to back off. "Good boy.. just.. just stay there.." He was already by the door but the dog barked and lunched at him. He screamed and ran out, closing the door would be useless, he would open it anyways.

So they were running like this all over the place. Ciel was hoping to find the kitchen or anyone. Pluto never liked him before, no wonder he would want to kill him if he falls on his face like a slap.

"Shit!! Where is everyone!?" When he needed them, they were gone! He bumped into something and fell. When he heard the bark again he got up and was about to run until someone grabbed his arm. He turned in fear to Sebastian's, rather irritated face. "Where were you?" He asked.

"That's not the time for questions!" He tried to ran again but his body was pulled to Sebastian's chest. "I thought you ran away.."

"I was! But not from you!" Sebastian raised his eyebrow, until he turned his face to an approaching figure. "Pluto.." He said. The dog stopped when he saw his master and barked happily. He changed back to his human form and was about to jump at his master but when he saw Ciel he growled.

"Go back." Sebastian said. Pluto didn't move, or look away from Ciel. "What's wrong with him..?" Ciel asked. "When I brought him back to life, he apparently still remembered the Phantomhive household and everything that happened. I don't know what caused his memories to be back, but for that reason he went crazy and tried to kill everyone. I locked him away for a few days to calm down, but it doesn't help."

"So, why do you keep him..?" Now when he thought about it, he didn't like Pluto. Sometimes he thought that by jumping all over Sebastian, he wanted to make Ciel jealous. But he didn't care at the time.

"It would be a waste to kill someone as powerful as him. I'm sure that I will need pretty soon." Ciel looked up. "Pretty soon? What's going to happen?"

"Nothing. Don't think about it. " In his opinion, Sebastian didn't look so honest, or happy. "We have stuff to do."

"Stuff..?"

**-At night-**

"Nnn.. ha..ha.. AHH!! S-Stop.. it..." Ciel struggled at every touch. Sabestian undressed him, tied him up to the bed and started to kiss him. He couldn't take it anymore. "D-Don't.." He whispered. He could feel Sebastian's hardness. His lustful eyes were saying it all.

"Ciel... Say my name.." The devil asked him. "...S-Sebastian..." At the moment he said it, Sebastian roughly kissed him. At the same time he placed Ciel's legs around him and pushed inside him. Ciel broke the kiss in order to scream out. Why did it have to hurt so much..? wasn't he dead? Why did he still have to bear all this pain.

A never ending nightmare..?

But. It's also an addicting way of putting things. He hated it, but he couldn't deny the pleasure he eventually felt. He clenched the rope that his hands were tied to and screamed once again when they both reached their limit. Sebastian pulled out and looked at his flushed face. they were panting and sweating hardly. He untied Ciel's hands and lay down next to him.

"Why.. me.." Ciel asked, still panting. Sebastian didn't resist answering to him. "Ever since I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. That's why I saved you and agreed to work under you. I found out that you were spoiled, selfish, demanding and evil. I loved it. Your soul has a special taste. It was bitter and sweet at the same time. I never tried anything like this before."

"What are you talking about..?" Sebastian continued. "I always had very strong feelings since the first moment we met. I never knew what it was, but it was getting biger and stronger. I failed to understand it through our time together but when I savoured your soul, I realized it."

After Ciel caught his breath he turned to Sebastian and smirked. "That was a nice little speech, but I don't accept this as an answer." Sebastian patted his head and smirked back "If I would tell you, you would think I'm crazy."

_'It's not like I think you're normal now..'_ He thought. "What do you mean..?" Sebastian sat up and took his hand. "I want you to trust me and admire me. Depend only on me. I'll wait for the moment when you'll say you can't live without me and beg for my touch." He looked deeply in his eyes. "Because I love you."

Shock, confusion and bit of happiness was present at the moment. Sebastian loves him. He blushed and looked down. He hated acting like this. Why didn't he want to pull his hand away from Sebastian? He was suppose to hate it.

He felt Sebastian's big warm hands on his cheeks. They pulled his face back up. Sebastian looked so calm and loving. Was he really a demon? He didn't look like one at all. Not now. There was no lust in his eyes. It was.. it was love. He felt his face being pulled forward.

Their lips made contact. Ciel didn't think about anything else anymore. why can't he hate it? Sebastian was on top of him again. Kissing him, his neck his stomach and ... "Ahhhh!!" Ciel moaned loudly. Sebastian took his member in his mouth. Licking every part of it and sucking hard on it.

_'I always let him do everything he wants with me..'_ Who knew what the future holds, but being with Sebastian at the present moment.. it wasn't so bad.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I was really busy. But I'm very happy that you read it! I never thought that so much people would appreciate it! Thank you so much!! I'm so writing more!! I have this feeling like I rushed things between Sebastian and Ciel, BUT, what prevents me from thinking any farther is the fact that they spent so much time together in the anime. They see each other first thing in the morning, and last thing at night! Sebastian changed his clothes, washed his body and even danced with him! I rushed things? Pfft. No way. **

**Oh and**

**A special Thank you Very Much to ****myxdeadxvalentine****, the first one who reviewed!! XD I love the fact that you love reading this!**

**And Sirius-Black-is-not-dead, dear friend. I would love to response to your great review! =] First of all, thank you for reading my fic and sharing your opinion about it. You are very right about the details part. I should have put in more stuff, but I'm really not in the mood to go and fix it right now because I'm working on other stuff anyways. however, i think i will do something about it in the not so far future. anyways, i hope this chapter makes everything more interesting. **

**Thank you again!! until next time~**


End file.
